kokina_kyodaifandomcom-20200214-history
Shiroi"Amaterasu"Okami
Background Shiroi"Amaterasu"Okami Shiroi was born into the noble Okami family alongside her two brothers. The village thought of her brothers as a lost cause and becasue of that put all the hope they had on Shiroi which in the end gave her more responsibility.In the end she was the one that had to proudly carry the name of Okami. This caused much stress for her but she endured it for her brother's sake. Just like her two brothers she was taught Clairvoyance and how to fight at a very young age. Due to her exemplary skills she rose above the others and became highly envied. While Kuro showed happiness Haiiro showed jealousy hatred and grief. Little did Shiroi know this caused their sibling relationship to fall to pieces. One day while training she hears of Kuro being reprimanded again and leaves to resolve the issue. When she arrives Haiiro is already there and telling Omoikane off so she joins in to defend her brothers. She relieves Kuro of the reprimand and continues her argument with Omoikane. Once finished she and Haiiro leave to find Kuro but in the end came up empty handed. They both went to ShiShi to see if she knew where he went and were greeted with bad news. They learned that Kuro had decided to leave because he didn't feel needed. Angry at the news they confronted Omoikane and began arguing again. Omoikane tells Shiroi that she has a high responsibility in the village and asks her will she destroy her name to save her brothers or betray the village. Shiroi became enraged at the question thus losing control over Yatagarasu. She chose her brothers and almost burned the village to ash in the process. It took a while after but Haiiro finally calmed her down and they escaped together. On their way out of the village Haiiro finally didn't have a reason to listen to anyone anymore so he gave into his hatred and jealousy for her and beats her to her last breath. He shoves a sword through her chest and drives her scythe through her shoulder which gives him a burn scar as a result.He then leaves and doesn't turn back... Hours later she is found by a woman by the name of Aka"Oinari"Kitsune who happened to be a mercenary. Aka pulls her down and nurses her to health. After hearing about Aka's past she became attached to Aka and the feeling was mutual. Aka taught Shiroi how to control her emotions which in the end makes Shiroi more careful of who she trusts . Shiroi began traveling with Aka and they began Mercenary work. Shiroi never really enjoyed it but she had no money and learned to live with it. She did everything she was told even if it meant killing innocent people, but she never let that phase her because finding her brothers were all that mattered. One day Shiroi finally heals and then leaves Aka's side but they exchange gifts and they promise each other that they'd meet again one day and return the items they gave each other. Shiroi had adapted to this lifestyle and even after leaving Aka's side continued to do mercenary work. Shiroi continues this work but still looks for her brothers in the process. Personality Shiroi is the strict one of the three. Raised to be a woman and to poise herself with elegance she rarely does anything unladylike. Even with her strict composure she holds high expectations and will get dirty if need be. Shiroi does not take well to discrimination of any sort and will not tolerate it to the least. Shiroi has troubles making friends because she can't trust anyone ever since her brother left her to die. She doesn't let any get too close to her afraid of the past repeating itself. Appearance Weapons Morning Star: Also nicknamed Sun Reaper is a Gun Scythe she forged herself to fend against all forms of impurity. This weapon burns hot like the sun and only she can touch it. This weapon gives her absolute control over fire and earth. Abilities Shiroi has multiple abilities that coincide with her Clairvoyance Daybreak: Shiroi summons multiple flaming spears from the ground the pierce her targets with great force Aubade: Shiroi takes power from the sun and infuses it into Morning Star allowing her to strike her target with burning slashes with heat that ranges from 80,000 degrees Amaterasu: Shiroi uses the sun to increase the concentration of her Clairvoyance Sunrise to Sunset: Shiroi rushes her target sending her target into the air and then warps to strike them again sending them crashing down Luster Flare: Shiroi blinds the enemy then once an opening is found strikes with amazing force Sun Shower: Shiroi summons flames that rain on the enemy while she warps around them striking with brute force inflicting severe burn Yatagarasu: Shiroi unleashes Yatagarasu which changes her entire appearance. While in this form her flames burn an extra 20,000 degrees giving her flames a total temperature of 100,000 degrees. Izanagi No Okami: Can only be used when all three siblings are together. Her Clairvoyance is drastically increased and her attack,speed and defense are increased..but at a cost with each successful strike she receives a quarter of the damage done Fire with Fire(Can only be used in Yatagarasu form): Shiroi's ultimate skill. Shiroi summons a huge fireball that spits out countless smaller fireballs that home in on the enemy. As the fireballs home in on the enemy she summons countless flaming spears that pierce her target relentlessly. Quotes "Darkness is only born within the heart the heart is controlled by human therefore human is darkness" "I am no human I am a God!" "Don't compare me to an animal I have elegance"